


Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [133]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e02 The Kids Are Alright, Jealous Ruby, M/M, Unrequited Love, fluff on the Winchester's end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby's take on the Winchester's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Season 3 episode 2 The Kids Are Alright
> 
> I feel like I should put a spoiler warning, because it... has spoilers. Don't read if you haven't seen season 5 episode 22 Lucifer Rising, because there's a big ol' reveal in that episode about Ruby.
> 
> Also all the lightbulbs in my room went out so it's dark as shit, so that sucks.

Ruby had been watching Sam for a while now.

When she was given the task, she was not especially looking forward to it, the mission requiring a shit ton of patience which she as well as many other demons, did not have. But Sam's reaction to her great reveal made it worth it.

Demons don't normally feel any other emotions other than anger and self-righteousness, but when she started studying Sam more closely, she started feeling the strangest thing. A little spark that slowly warmed her entire being. She couldn't help but watch every move Sam made in fascination. She got to see the way Sam drank his coffee every morning, and the way he buttoned his shirt, and the way he flopped face first onto his bed when he wanted to take a nap. 

She also saw the way Sam moved with Dean.

Sam cradled Dean in his arms like he was precious cargo, he tucked Dean into his neck and rubbed his back and whispered into his ear until he fell asleep. He hugged Dean every morning and told him stupid jokes just to make him throw his head back and let out a wild laugh. She could see that Sam and Dean were completely, undoubtedly, in love with each other.

And it made her so jealous and angry that she couldn't see straight. She almost gagged when she told Sam she could save his brother.

She couldn't wait to see Dean being ripped apart, so she could have Sam all to herself.


End file.
